


Hot Headed

by thestarsthesea



Series: But do you feel like a young God? - (Drabble Series) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/thestarsthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: if you use up all the hot water ONE MORE TIME I'm going to ban you to the couch for a month</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Headed

Niall's been playing footie all morning long. It was hot, he was sweaty (still kinda is), he's covered in dirt and grass, and he just wants a nice hot shower.

Zayn came over the evening before and spent the night (like he usually does), and after a fabulous good morning blowjob and long footie match, Niall was sort of expecting Zayn to be gone when he got home. But he's pleasantly surprised to find Zayn still there, looking beautiful and for all the world like he's at home; sleepily lounging on Niall's couch, hair wet, and a pair of Niall's sweats low on his hips.

He smiles when Niall walks in, easy and slow. "Hey, babe."

Niall grins back, dropping his bag on the floor. "I'd come kiss you, but you look so pretty and clean." He takes off his disgusting shoes and socks and throws them in a corner. "And I love messing you up, babe, but not like this." He winks and watches Zayn smirk and duck his head at the same time. Always contradicting himself, that one.

Zayn pulls his head up, no longer shy, but the smirk is still in place. "Come on, Nialler, I want a kiss. Just don't touch me." His smirk grows into a teasing grin, and, well, Niall's kind of a sucker for that face, so.

Niall snorts, but walks closer anyway, standing next to the couch by Zayn's head. Zayn smiles up at him, eyes bright and mouth soft, and Niall leans over (exaggerating the bend to make Zayn giggle) lightly brushing his lips over Zayn's. Zayn makes a displeased noise, carefully pinching some of Niall's filthy shirt between two fingers, and tugs; a silent command for more, harder, _better_.

Niall huffs against Zayn's mouth but complies, adding more pressure, a barely there slip of tongue between Zayn's lips. And Zayn sighs, he's such a slut for kissing ("kissing _you_ , Ni”), he always relaxes and sighs into it like it’s the best thing in the world ("it is").

Niall pulls away, Zayn barely catches himself from following his lips, Niall smirks. He straightens up, taking a step back and angling towards the bedroom. "We'll resume this shortly, yeah?" He grins and walks off as Zayn smirks and nods, turning to face the bedroom as he reaches it.

He bypasses getting clothes, might as well not even bother, and heads straight for the bathroom. He closes the door, stripping off his shirt as he does. The water is the perfect temperature when he turns it on, so he strips his pants quickly and dives under the spray.

He's scrubbing shampoo into his hair (the ridiculously expensive kind Zayn buys that Niall hadn't even noticed had somehow migrated to his house, until a week ago, anyway) when the water is suddenly ice cold. He yelps and practically slips in his haste to get away from the water. He stares at the spray, eyes narrowed. He creeps forward, reaching out a hand to check the temperature, it's still ridiculously cold. Niall braces himself and leans into the spray, gritting his teeth as he desperately tries to turn the knob towards the hot side, but it doesn't move. It's already over as far as it can go.

"Are you- are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Zayn’s used all Niall's hot water! All of it!

And you see, the thing is, this isn't the first time this has happened. Not even the second, or third. Ever since Zayn's started staying over it's been happening, and that's... rapidly increasing, hm. Maybe Niall should, like, address that. But, that's not what's important right now! What's important is that Niall has repeatedly asked him to _not_ take his ridiculously long showers! Without at least _warning_ Niall first, dammit!

Niall washes as fast as he can, trying to splash water on himself so he doesn't have to stand under the icy spray. He gets out, shivering and barely feeling clean, rubbing himself down with a towel, half to get dry and half to get _warm_.

He storms into the living room, towel wrapped around his waist, hair wild from him rubbing at it. He's sure he looks quite a state. "Zayn! You didn't think to warn me you took one of your stupidly long showers before I got in?"

Zayn's eyes are wide and surprised at Niall's erratic appearance, then he realises what's going on and looks away, sheepish. "Sorry, love, kinda, uh, forgot." He rubs the back of his neck, and - well, _fuck_ he's cute, but Niall is really tired of cold showers.

Niall groans and throws his head back. "Yeah, okay, I could forgive you for this time, since you didn't know when I'd be home and shit, but. This happens all the time, Z. You're always here, and taking showers, and using all my hot water. I just-" He sighs and trails off, running a hand through his cold, wet hair.

Zayn looks, well he looks a little hurt; eyes big, frown on his lips, body curling inward. "Do you... not want me here?"

Niall jerks his head back, like he's been slapped, confused. He thinks back to what he just said and, _shit_. "Shit! No! What?" He blurts, panicked, lunging forward to grab the hand Zayn's been hanging over the back if the couch. "Shit, no, Zayn. That's not what I meant." Zayn relaxes, face smoothing, but is still visibly apprehensive. "I promise. I just- that came out wrong, okay?"

Zayn nods and Niall decides that, okay, maybe it _is_ time to address the other thing as well. "Look, I've been thinking about this anyway and since I've thoroughly stuck my foot in my mouth, maybe it's time I say something, so." He takes a deep breath, bracing himself. "So I was thinking that, maybe, you might, maybe wanna move in here. With me."

Zayn stares. He stares for a while. His eyes are so _so_ big and he's sat up, back straight as a board. Niall's so worried he's fucked it all up he's ready to flee the _country_ , to be honest. But then Zayn relaxes completely, leaning into the arm of the couch and smiling easy again. He tightens the grip of the hand still tangled in Niall's and pulls, so Niall will move closer to the couch and lean over the back. "I dunno, Ni. I would _love_ to move in here, it's a great place, but.” He makes a face and shrugs. “If I have to share with _you_ , then-" He laughs as Niall pulls the hand from his grasp and slaps repeatedly at his shoulder.

Zayn catches his flailing hand, tightening his grip, and surprising Niall with a hard pull. Niall squawks as he topples over the back of the couch, his body landing on Zayn while his towel falls to the floor behind them. Zayn takes him in, his eyebrows twitching up once in interest, before he smirks. "That turned out better than I meant it to." Niall scoffs, which only causes Zayn to smirk harder. Zayn leans forward, pressing his lips to Niall's in a surprisingly hard press. Niall can't help but arch into it, opening his mouth before Zayn has a chance to; turning the kiss wet, quickly approaching dirty.

Niall's got one hand sliding up Zayn's inner thigh, the other working its way up Zayn's chest, when Zayn pulls away. Niall whines a little, swaying forward to try and get Zayn's lips back. But Zayn reaches up to stop him, gently gripping Niall's jaw, his thumb resting perfectly in the dimple on Niall's chin. "Wait, babe, just- before we get carried away I wanna say,” He flicks his eyes to Niall’s and taps his thumb once. “I would like nothing more than to move in with you." He smiles, quiet and devastating, thumb moving up to run along Niall's tingling bottom lip ( _God_ does he love Zayn's stubble). "I've kinda been staying more often, slowly leaving more stuff behind, trying to hint, ya know. And you didn't even notice." Niall knows he's teasing, but feels he should defend himself a bit anyway.

"Nah I noticed. I just. I didn't wanna say anything in case you stopped." He blushes a little, because being naked is one thing, but talking about _emotions_ is another. "I, you know, like all your stuff here. Like _you_ here."

Zayn's face goes unbearably soft, eyes glowing sweetly and falling half mast, mouth turning gentle and terribly kissable. "Yeah?" His voice is so low and smooth like honey, that Niall just melts.

He leans close, giving Zayn the sweetest kiss he can manage. "Yeah." He whispers back. Zayn's grin is absolutely blinding, and Niall could swear he falls in love all over again. Zayn brings their lips together, pulling Niall closer, apparently done talking now, but Niall has just one more thing to say. He pulls back just enough to speak, and Zayn isn't bothered, he just moves to Niall's neck instead. "Hey, Zayn?" Zayn presses a hot, wet kiss to Niall's skin, and hums a questioning sound into his neck. "Just so you know, if you use all the hot water again and don't at least tell me, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month." Zayn pauses for a moment, then huffs against Niall's neck, grinning his assent into Niall's skin.

**~**

Niall keeps his word. The first time Zayn uses all the hot water and doesn't tell Niall, he banishes him to the couch. Zayn tries to pout his way back into Niall's bed, but gives up when Niall holds his ground, even if it’s hard.

But, Niall only lasts, like, three hours before he's sneaking into the living room. He whispers Zayn's name a few times, but isn't surprised to not get an answer, Zayn can sleep like the dead if he wanted. Niall hesitates for maybe three seconds, looking at Zayn's soft sleep face, before he decides to fuck it and climbs on top of him. Zayn hardly moves, just twitches his feet as Niall gets the blanket from under himself and atop them both.

Niall's just slipped his arm under Zayn's shoulder, and rested his head on Zayn's chest, when he hears an amused whisper. "Couldn't sleep, love?" Niall's sure if he weren't half asleep Zayn would be smirking.

Niall flicks Zayn's ear and whispers back, "Shut up!"

Zayn huffs a laugh, bringing an arm around to hold Niall's waist, and the other finds a home in Niall's messy hair. "S'ok, babe. My sleep was shit without you too, 'm just better at fakin’ it." Niall snorts but doesn't disagree. It's quiet for a while, and Niall's sure Zayn's fallen back to sleep, but then he murmurs, "I am sorry, you know."

Niall nods and sighs, he's honestly just tired, because apparently he's pathetic and can't sleep without his dumb boyfriend. "I know, Z. I'm not mad. M'just trying to be tough in hopes you'll remember." He pauses and laughs. "I'm obviously shit at it though. Can't even last a night."

Zayn tugs softly at his hair, sighing. "I think you're perfect. And I _will_ try to be better about it."

Niall burrows closer, shoving his nose to the join between Zayn's neck and shoulder, closes his eyes, sighs. "Hm, that's good enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> A dear friend just keeps sending me these otp prompts, and I am a weak person, so I just keep writing them. All for Ziall too. We're trash.  
> So, honestly, expect more from me. I've got 19 pages worth of drabbles on a google doc, so.
> 
> Also, this is my first work in this fandom (woo!). Not the first one I wrote, I don't think, but the first one I'm posting, so please be nice! :-*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these real life human beings. That is illegal and I am a _nice_ girl.
> 
> Also, this has not been beta'd. I read through a few times myself to try catching as much as I can, so if there are any mistakes I apolgise! I also wrote this on my phone at first, so there could be weird sentence structure galore! I hope I caught it all lol.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <33


End file.
